Many products consist of different substances that are necessarily or desirably mixed with one another just before use. One example is an epoxy adhesive, in which the adhesive constituents and the chemical hardener must be kept separate until the product is about to be applied. Other such products include cosmetics (e.g., hair coloring), pharmaceuticals (e.g., lyophilized antibiotics and vitamins), and comestibles, admixture being carried out, in some instances, simply to reconstitute a dried or concentrated essential ingredient by dissolving it in water.
There are of course substantial advantages in providing the separate parts of any such product as a unitary package. Doing so not only facilitates or simplifies any overwrapping or unitizing packaging that would otherwise be required, but it also adds to the convenience of storage and use by the consumer, who is relieved, for example, of any need to measure amounts of substances to provide proper proportions or dosages, as the case may be. Further convenience would be afforded, moreover, by the provision of a packaging unit that is itself capable of serving as the vessel in which the ingredients are mixed.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel packaging assembly for two different substances that are to be post-mixed by the consumer.
A more specific object is to provide such an assembly comprised of components that are fixed in position relative to one another, so as to facilitate admixture of the contained substances.
Another object is to provide an assembly having the foregoing features and advantages, which is of simple and economical construction, and wherein the components are readily and reliably opened by manual force.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel method for the production of a packaging assembly having the foregoing features and advantages, which method is relatively facile and economical to carry out.